1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lighting fixture mounting device and a lamp protecting device, particularly a lighting fixture mounting device by which wiring can be dealt with easily when the mounting device is fixed to a pillar or a wall, and a lamp protecting device for protecting a lamp or lamps in a lighting fixture installed in a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a wiring for a lighting fixture is laid inside of a pillar or a wall in advance of installing the lighting fixture. When the lighting fixture is mounted, the wiring is used to electrically connect the lighting fixture with an external electric sauce. However, in case that a pillar or a wall is too thin to include wiring within it, the wiring is fixed on the surface of the pillar with binding bands or spiral tubes, or on the surface of the wall with fixing parts such as clamps.
In case that the wiring is fixed on a surface of a pillar or a wall, the appearance is spoiled and there is a possibility that the electric wires and/or the lighting fixture may be damaged by a mechanical interference. Accordingly, a lighting fixture mounting device that can be easily connected with wiring without exposing the wiring outside is desired.
Likewise, it sometimes is the case that a guard for protecting a lamp or lamps from an interference from the outside becomes necessary. If the necessity of the guard was known at the time of installation of a lighting fixture, then a lighting fixture to which a lamp protecting device could be attached, or a lighting fixture with a lamp protecting device, might have been chosen to be installed. However, in case that the necessity of the guard was not known beforehand, a lamp protecting device is attached later on to the lighting fixture at the time when the guard becomes necessary.
In this case, the installed lighting fixture is exchanged with a newly chosen lighting fixture with a lamp protecting device, or with a lighting fixture to which a guard for lamp can be attached. Or, the installed lighting fixture may be removed, a lamp protecting device is attached to it, then the lighting fixture with the lamp protecting device is installed again.
When the installed lighting fixture is exchanged with a lighting fixture with a lamp protecting device, costs for purchasing a new lighting fixture as well as costs for removing the installed lighting fixture and installing the new lighting fixture are required.
Moreover, in case that a lamp protecting device is attached to an existing lighting fixture installed in a ceiling, wiring must be disconnected from the lighting fixture when it is removed from the ceiling, a guard is attached to the lighting fixture, then the lighting fixture is installed again into the ceiling and the wiring is connected to the lighting fixture again. Accordingly, an additional wiring work inside of the ceiling is required, for which additional time and costs are required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture mounting device that can be easily connected with wiring without exposing the wiring outside. Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a lamp protecting device that can be attached to an installed lighting fixture without disconnecting wiring.
According to the present invention, there is provided a lighting fixture mounting device comprising a U shape channel having a bottom plate, side walls, extruding portions extruding sideward from both sides of the bottom plate, and at least one wiring hole bored through the bottom plate. The lighting fixture is attached to the extruding portions, a wiring of the lighting fixture passes through the wiring hole and inside of the U shape channel to be connected to an external electric source, and the side walls are fixed to an object to which the lighting fixture is to be fixed.
Further according to the present invention, there is provided a lamp protecting device for a lighting fixture embedded in a built-in hole formed in a ceiling and having a flange formed on a lower end of a case of the lighting fixture and exposed out of the ceiling. The lamp protecting device comprises a guard fixing attachment made of a rectangular plate having a cutout through which the case can be passed through and outer ends folded to form steps corresponding to the thickness of the flange, and a guard made of a plurality of circular members and rod like members connecting the circular members. The lighting fixture is moved downward to make a gap between lower surface of the ceiling and upper surface of the flange, then the guard fixing attachment is inserted into the gap, then the lighting fixture is moved upward to fix the guard fixing attachment in between the lower surface of the ceiling and the upper surface of the flange, and then the guard is attached to the guard fixing attachment.